


Dirty Alphas, Damaged Omegas [Possible Hiatus]

by Pills



Category: Ten Count
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pills/pseuds/Pills
Summary: This is an Omegaverse AU of 10 Count.  I'm going to try to imitate Rihito Takarai's slow burn storyline, but forgive me if it fails.This Omegaverse is essentially similar to the original story, just in an Omegaverse AU, of course with some slight changes.Tadaomi is an Omega and Riku is an Alpha.  In this world, Alphas can mark any and as many Omegas as they wish, but Omegas are bonded to a single Alpha.  Tadaomi finds Alphas extremely dirty due to his Mysophobia, and is resistant to bond with one.  When chased into a clinic on a rainy night by an Alpha with bad intentions, Riku rescues Tadaomi, but at what cost?





	Dirty Alphas, Damaged Omegas [Possible Hiatus]

In this world, everything is dirty: people, objects, thoughts…but Alphas are by far the dirtiest.  They prey on lowly Omegas as if they’re toys or food, regardless that we’re still a living being with our own thoughts, dreams, aspirations…Being an Omega is being on the bottom of the food chain, where Betas are the mediators and stay out of fights or confrontations between Alphas and Alphas, or Alphas and Omegas.  They’re pretty useless, but they can’t get pregnant nor do they release pheromones; they’re the desired being.  An Alpha can impregnate any Omega he wants, with or without consent, through planting his seed in a certain spot inside the Omega.  Omegas have no choice once this is done, they are bonded for life.  So, if you’re raped by an Alpha in his heat and he marks you, you’re basically screwed.  You’re now dirtied.  For life.  No amount of soap, washing, loofahs, or oils and cleansers will remove the mark.  Even though it needs to be done inside, a physical mark appears on the outside of the body as well: on the right shoulder blade.  It looks kind of like an upside-down heart with vines sprouting out of it.  Any Omega with this mark is nonverbally saying he is claimed by an Alpha, whether or not it was consensual or mutual.  If you’re really unlucky, you’re stuck being a marked Omega in a harem of Omegas to a single Alpha, as if you’re some trophies to be on display.  The worst part about this is: it’s dirty.  So dirty to be an Alpha _and_ an Omega.  I’d rather be a Beta and live a normal male life.  Unfortunately, that did not happen.  I was born an Omega and abused by my father’s lover for being so, as she wanted nothing to do with an Omega.  She started my Mysophobia, always making me bathe and wash my hands for no reason, as if I was polluted.  She said no Alpha would claim someone as dirty as me, as Alphas are pristine.  I felt otherwise.  When I got into the real world, I realized what being an Omega and an Alpha meant.

* * *

 

                “Shirotani-san, could you please deliver this paperwork to a nearby office?  Sorry that it is so late.  Once you’re done with that, you may go home.”  Kuramoto-san was one of the few Betas who dealt with me and accepted my germaphobia.  He lets me work as his secretary and makes sure I only go to places that are safe, such as offices in business districts or post offices in nice parts of town, or run errands in shopping districts.  He tries his best to look after me, but I’m still a busy man.  But he can’t do everything…

                “Yes, sir.”  I bow gently and tuck the packet of papers into my bag and head out, the address written on a note in my gloved hand.  Once on the lamp-lit street, I take a look at the address.  It’s unfamiliar, so I decide to take a taxi instead of walking.  I hail one and read the driver my destination and head there.  While sitting in the taxi, I notice it’s starting to rain.

_Damnit, I forgot my umbrella…_

                “We’re here, sir.”  I thank the taxi driver and pay the fare, and then step out onto the wet walkway in front of an ominous-looking building.  The windows were dark except for a few single-lit ones on various floors.  Late-night workers, I assumed.  Not wanting to stand out in the rain longer than needed, I head towards the steps up to the doors of the brick building.

                As I reach for the handle and turn it, it stops.  It’s locked?  Panic starts setting in.  I jiggle the handle a few more times with the same result.  It starts to rain harder, soaking me more, and with no roof above the doors, I decide to head to the nearest roof or covering to call Kuramoto-san to tell him the situation.  I walk back down the slick stairs and look around when I smell it: Alpha pheromones.  They’re strong, too, meaning he’s probably nearby.  Praying that my suppressants were working, I try to act like I don’t notice and begin to walk in the opposite direction of the smell.  I quicken my pace when I start to hear footsteps behind me.  Clutching my bag to my side, I plan that if he attempts to touch me, I’ll hit him with it.

                Luckily, I see a lit single-floor building, a clinic it looks like, and immediately head towards it.

“Hey, aren’t you a little _wet_ out here, _Omega_?”  My heart thunders in my chest, I start running away from the brute voice and pull on the handle to the clinic.  It opens.  I run inside like a frantic bird and make my way to the front desk, soaking wet and wide-eyed, terrified out of my mind.

“Heh heh, nobody’s here, _little Omega_.”  I pinch my eyes shut when I realize this clinic is empty, waiting for this dirty Alpha to touch me, when I suddenly hear another voice.

“What are you doing in here?  We’re closed.”  I whip around to see a tall man, probably in his late 20’s, with black hair and built yet gentle frame, walk up behind the Alpha and I, placing a hand on the Alpha’s shoulder.

“I think you should leave.  I believe _my patient_ needs me afterhours to discuss something.”  The man’s voice hid malice, but he wasn’t looking at me when he said it.  The Alpha, a brutish-looking man with scars, an eyepatch, and dark hair hidden under a beanie, looks at the scrub-clothed man and snorts, walking out the doors, with the black-haired man locking them behind him. I breathe a heavy sigh of relief, but before I can begin to thank the man, I realize something dreadful: this man is also an Alpha.  My voice catches in my throat and I choke slightly, coughing a little.  The man rushes over and reaches out for me.

_He’s dirty…!_

                I jump backwards so suddenly I hit against the protruding check-in counter and fall to my knees, doubled over and holding my sides.

“Hey, it’s ok, calm down.  I won’t hurt you.  I’m a doctor here at this clinic.  My name is Riku Kurose,” the man, Riku, kneels down in front of me, but doesn’t attempt to touch me again, and he continues.  “I sensed the ill intentions of that Alpha when I heard his voice.  You are indeed not a patient here, and you’re definitely not one of _my_ patients, as I treat children.  But it was the best excuse I could think of to get him to leave.  I must have forgot to lock the doors properly before cleaning up.  May I examine your side to make sure you’re not hurt too badly?”

“No, please, don’t touch me,” my voice shakes with pain and fear.  What if this Alpha is putting up a good ruse to lull me into a false sense of security before pouncing on me and marking me?  It’s no good, I have to leave.

“I won’t.  What’s your name?”  His voice remained gentle and earnest.

“Tadaomi Shirotani.”  _I_ could even hear the pain in my voice.

“Well, Shirotani-san, should I walk you home or hail you a taxi to send you home?  It won’t do you any good here and I don’t trust the Alphas in this area.”  A bolt of lightning split the sky and thunder cracked the clouds.  I was just starting to dry off, too…

“Here,” Riku took off his lab coat and wrapped it around me.  It was dry and warm, almost comforting.  But also, it was _dirty._   I needed a shower, _quickly_.  With that, I stood up quickly to make my way towards the doors, but I forgot where I was sitting and hit my head square on the bottom of the counter.  My sight went hazy, then black.


End file.
